Frozen on Broadway
by The Mage Of Breath
Summary: Homestuck Characters take up the Frozen Broadway life
1. Do you wanna build a can town

Dave?

Do you want to build a can town?

Come on let's go and play

I never see you anymore

Come out the door,

It's like you've gone away

We used to be best buddies

And now we're not

I wish you would tell me why

Do you want to build a can town?

It doesn't have to be a can town

Dave: Go away, John

John: Okay, bye

John:

Do you want to build a can town

or ride bro's stuff around the halls?

I think some company is overdue

I've started talking to

The fanart on the walls

(Hang in there, Jake!)

It gets a little lonely,

All these empty rooms,

Just watching the hours tick by...

(tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock)

Terezi: Have you heard the rumors behind his shades?

Karkat: What?

Terezi: They say his eyes are red

Karkat: Really? No way!

Kanaya: Poor John and Dave…. their Bro and Dad died

Jade: That's so sad!

Kanaya: It's best you guys keep your distance around them for a while

John:

Dave?

Please I know you're in there,

People are asking where you've been,

They say "have courage";

And I'm trying to,

I'm right out here for you

Just let me in

We only have each other

It's just you and me

What are we gonna do?

Do you want to build a can town? (sniff)


	2. For the first time in forever

The wind is flowing, so am I

I didn't know I could do that anymore

Who knew I owned eight thousand pranking tricks?

For years I've roamed these empty halls

Why have a ballroom with no balls?

Finally they're opening up the gates

There'll be actual real live people

It'll be totally strange

But wow, am I so ready for this change

'Cause for the first time in forever

There'll be music, it'll feel right

For the first time in forever

I'll be dancing through the night

Don't know if I'm elated or gassy

But I'm somewhere in that zone

Cause for the first time in forever

I won't be alone

I can't wait to meet everyone! (gasp)

What if I meet... the one?

Tonight imagine me suit and all

Fetchingly draped against the wall

The picture of sophisticated ace

I suddenly see that person standing there

A beautiful stranger, tall and fair

I wanna stuff some gushers in my face

But then we laugh and talk all evening,

Which is totally bizarre

Nothing like the life I've lead so far

For the first time in forever

There'll be aspects, there'll be fun

For the first time in forever

I can go and play in the sun

And I know it is totally crazy

To dream I'd find romance

But for the first time in forever

At least I've got a chance

Dave:

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good guy you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, put on a show

Make one wrong move and everyone will know

Dave: But it's only for today

John: It's only for today

Dave: It's either either way

John: It's either either way

John: Tell the guards to open up the gate

Dave: The gate

John: For the first time in forever

Dave: Don't let them in, don't let them see

John: I'm getting what I'm dreaming of

Dave: Be the good guy you always have to be

John: A chance to change my lonely world

Dave: Conceal

John: A chance to find true love

Dave: Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

John:

I know it all ends tomorrow,

So it has to be today

'Cause for the first time in forever

For the first time in forever

Nothing's in my way!


	3. Love is like a new session

Okay, can I just, say something crazy?

I love crazy!

All my life has been a series of imps in my face

And then suddenly I bump into you

I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like

I've been searching my whole life to find my own rank

And maybe it's this session talking or the Nic Cage movies

But with you

But with you

I found my rank

I see your face

And it's nothing like I've ever known before

Love is like a new session

Love is like a new session

Love is like a new session

With you

With you

With you

With you

Love is like a new session

I mean it's crazy

What?

We finish each other's

Blue Gushers

That's what I was gonna say!

I've never met someone

Who thinks so much like me

Eight! Eight again!

Our mental synchronization

Can have but one explanation

You

And I

Were

Just

Meant to be

Say goodbye

Say goodbye

To the pain of the past

We don't have to feel it any more

Love is like a new session

Love is like a new session

Life can be so much more

With you

With you

With you

With you

Love is like a new session

Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me?

Can I say something even crazier? Yes!


	4. Let it Go

The time stays still on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen

A kingdom of isolation

And it looks like I'm the King

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good guy you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Well, now they know

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the door

I don't care what they're going to say

Let the haters rage on

This power never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some silly shades make everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all

It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me

I'm free

Let it go, let it go

I am one with the heat and clocks

Let it go, let it go

You'll never see me cry

Here I stand and here I'll stay

Let the haters rage on

My power flows through the air into the ground

My soul is spiraling in warm memories all around

And one thought disintegratings like a fiery blast

I'm never going back, the past is in the past

Let it go, let it go

And I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let it go, let it go

That perfect dude is gone

Here I stand in the light of day

Let the haters rage on

This power never bothered me anyway


	5. Crabs are better than trolls

Karkat : Crabs are better than trolls

Casey, don't you think that's true?

Karkat (As Casey): Yeah, trolls will beat you

and curse you and cheat you

Every one of them's bad except you

Karkat : Oh, shut up Casey

But trolls smell better than crabs

Casey, don't you think that I'm right?

Karkat (As Casey): That's once again true,

for all except you

Karkat : Shut the hell up, let's call it a night

Karkat (As Casey): Good night

Karkat : Don't let the frostbite bite


	6. First time in forever (reprised)

John:

[You don't have to protect me, I'm not afraid!]

Please don't shut me out again,

Please don't slam the door

You don't have to keep your distance anymore

'cause for the first time in forever,

I finally understand

For the first time in forever,

We can fix this hand in hand

We can hold down this burden together

You don't have live in fear

'cause for the first time in forever,

I will be right here

Dave:

[John...]

Dave:

Please go back home, your life awaits

Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates

John: [Yeah, but —]

Dave:

I know

You mean well, but leave me be

Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free

Just stay away and you'll be safe from me

John (Dave):

Actually we're not (What do you mean you're not?)

I get the feeling you don't know (What do I not know?)

Arendelle's actually still, still, still, still in time….

Dave: What?!

John: You've kind of set off an eternal time still.. everywhere

Dave: Everywhere?

John: Well, it's okay, you can just undo it

Dave: No, I can't, I — I don't know how!

John: Sure you can! I know you can!

John (Dave):

'Cuz for the first time in forever, (I'm such a fool, I can't be free)

You don't have to be afraid (No escape from the storm inside of me)

We can do this stuff together (I can't control the clocks)

We'll reverse the clocks you've made (John, please! You'll only make it worse!)

Don't panic (There's so much fear)

We'll make the aspects shine bright (You're not safe here)

We can face this thing together (No!)

We can change this time clock weather

And everything we'll be — (I can't!)


	7. Fixer Upper

What's the issue, John?

Why are you holding back from such a man?

Is it the clumsy way he walks?

Or the grumpy way he talks?

Or the candy corn-shaped

Shortness of his horns?

And though we know he washes

Well - he always ends up sort of smelly.

But you'll never meet a fellow who's as

Sensitive and sweet!

So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,

So he's got a few flaws.

Like his peculiar brain chip,

His thing with the fake ships.

That's a little outside of nature's laws!

So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,

but this we're certain of

You can fix this fixer-upper

Up with a little bit of love!

[Can we please just

Stop talking about this?

We've got a real, actual problem here.]

I'll say! So tell me, John

Is it the way that he runs scared?

Or that he's socially impaired?

Or that he only likes to read fanfictions bout himself

[What?!]

Are you holding back your

Fondness due to his unSTRONGly strife-ness?

Or the way he covers

Up that he's the honest goods?

He's just a bit of a fixer-upper,

He's got a couple of troll bugs

His isolation is confirmation

Of his desperation for human hugs

So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,

But we know what to do

The way to fix up this fixer-upper

Is to fix him up with you!

[ENOUGH! He is engaged

to Serket, okay?!]

So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,

That's a minor thing.

His quote 'engagement' is a flex arrangement.

And by the way I don't see no ring!

So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,

His brain's a bit betwixt.

Get the fiancé out of the way

and the whole thing will be fixed.

We're not sayin' you can change him,

'Cause people don't really change.

We're only saying that love's a force

That's powerful and strange.

People make bad choices if they're mad,

Or scared, or stressed.

Throw a little love their way.

Throw a little love their way.

And you'll bring out their best.

True love brings out their best!

Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,

That's what it's all about!

Lucus!

Moirail!

Matesprite!

We need each other to raise

Us up and round us out.

Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,

But when push comes to shove.

The only fixer-upper fixer

That can fix up a fixer-upper is

True! true!

True, true, true!

Love (True love)

Love, love, love, love, love

Love! (True love!)

True...

[Do you, John, take Karkat to be your troll-fully wedded]

[Wait, what!?]

[You're getting married!]


End file.
